Malas decisiones
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: No precisamente había tomado buenas decisiones desde que se le ocurrió poner un pie encima de Xanxus -literalmente, ahora debía enfrentar todos sus actos... no fue una decisión sabia sentir afecto por el ser mas iracundo del planeta.
1. La discordia de tus ojos

Hola! Al fin dejo el Fandom de One Piece (por así decirlo) y comienzo con KHR!

Tenía muchos deseos de hacer un fic de este anime y no me decidía entre mis favoritos (Mukuro, Hibari y Xanxus) al final obviamente ganó Xanxus…

La trama está situada diez años en el futuro, considerando que la maldición de los arcobaleno ya fue disuelta y bla bla bla todo lo que ya saben si leyeron el manga.

Un agradecimiento especial a mí beta en este fic Rasen1826, que la hago leer mis locuras. Un beso hermosa :*

Y muchos besos para ustedes también, gracias de antemano por pasar a leer : )

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, todos los sexys Vongola y demás es propiedad de Amano-San.**

(Se siente tan raro no dar el disclaimer para One Piece xD)

* * *

Malas decisiones

La discordia de tus ojos

Pocas cosas existían en el mundo que pudieran suplir el suculento sabor de la carne acompañado de una exquisita copa de whisky. El mejor filete seleccionado del mejor ganado, no para menos, su boca era incapaz de probar algo que no fuera de su categoría.

Xanxus levantó la copa con elegancia demostrando en ese simple acto la arrogancia de su ser. Dio un sorbo, respirando el ardiente olor de su bebida; _pocas cosas definitivamente,_ pensó. Subió los pies a la mesa con tanta falta de respeto como su vanidad, la cual jamás lo acompañaba a la hora de un combate.

Clavó su tenedor de plata en la carne como si estuviera viva y en cualquier momento fuera a escapársele de las manos. Tanta violencia e ira en un hombre era inconcebible, por eso, Xanxus era uno de los mafiosos más temidos alrededor del mundo. Treinta y cuatro años eran más que suficientes para hacer conocer su nombre por todo el bajo mundo. Un asesino, un adinerado asesino, un apuesto adinerado asesino.

Jamás había prestado atención en la decoración de la mansión, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía quién era el o la encargada de ello, pero… alguien estaba a punto de morir. Sus ojos carmesí viajaron del techo hasta su plato, mismo que había sido aplastado por el gran candelabro que colgaba justamente sobre él. Los sirvientes se crisparon al acto, no sabiendo que decir o hacer, nadie quería confrontar a tan semejante bestia.

Con una delicadeza poco usual retiró sus piernas de la mesa, cerró los ojos y soltó un poco de aire. Todos ya sabían lo que venía.

Salvaje, esa era la palabra para describirlo. El rayo de luz proveniente de su arma desenfundada atravesó todo el comedor, descargando toda su ira en el objeto que había osado entrometerse en su cena. Una reacción exagerada, claro está, dado que con el candelabro también habían salido volando -entiéndase descuartizado- todo en la mesa. Pero en fin, ya estaba un poco más calmado… eso hasta que alguien azotó la puerta.

-¡Vroi! –Entró gritando Squalo- ¡Por poco y me das a mí! –renegó a su jefe.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo sin interés alguno.

-Nos están atacando. Algunos informan haber visto al guardián de la nube de los Vongola pelear contra un oponente desconocido.

-Oye tú –llamó Xanxus a uno de los cocineros.

-Si-si Xanxus-sama –respondió con mucho temor.

-Prepara más comida, tienes tres minutos o te matare.

-¿Tr-tres? Pero…

-¡Muévete pedazo de mierda! –terminó gritando Squalo al momento que lo pateaba- ¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó a su jefe.

-Lo que quieras –respondió con desdén-. Traigan una nueva mesa –ordenó. Cómodamente se recostó sobre su gran sillón, bostezando a sus anchas.

A las afueras de la mansión la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. Los miembros de Varia estaban solamente esperando las órdenes del jefe para iniciar el ataque. Podían ver cómo poco a poco las explosiones alcanzaban las inmediaciones de los Varia, causando tremendo ajetreo.

No todos habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en combate al guardián de la nube Hibari Kyouya pero sabían perfectamente lo poderoso que era.

Un ataque repentino mandó a volar una cúpula de las torres de la mansión; todos voltearon de inmediato, viendo cómo caía al piso un hombre de complexión robusta. El estratega de Varia salió al exterior, ordenando a sus hombres atacar al enemigo, ya habían invadido su área y no iba a quedarse así.

A la contienda en la mansión se sumaron otros doce sujetos más para pelear contra el escuadrón asesino independiente de los Vongola. Del guardián de la nube ni sus luces, pero no lo necesitaban, ni a él o cualquier otra escoria de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Los oponentes eran fuertes, no por nada habían estado causando tanto alboroto. Levi hizo alarde de su poder queriendo impresionar a todos y de paso a su jefe –como era costumbre-, por otra parte Lussuria emocionado por combatir se sumó a las líneas de ataque. Bel y Fran como siempre discutiendo entre ellos por la brutal sinceridad del peliverde.

Aprovechando la riña personal del par más joven de los oficiales de Varia uno de los atacantes fue sobre ellos, sin embargo, los dos alcanzaron fácilmente a esquivar el ataque. Con la fuerza que el enemigo había empleado para atacarlos destruyó uno de los pilares de la casa, derrumbando el porche de la entrada y estremeciendo todo. Bel río con su clásica risita burlona al ver al caído.

Todo parecía estar bien y en orden, tenían la situación bajo control. Tan sólo faltaban dos sujetos por derrotar, más de un momento a otro todo fue confusión y pánico… especialmente para los novatos.

El Jefe de Varia se abría paso de entre los escombros del recién caído porche. Todas y cada una de las miradas fueron puestas en él, especialmente en esas cicatrices que denotaban cuan molesto estaba. Tocó la tierra del patio, con una reverenda mierda; el jefe estaba furioso y eso no le convenía a nadie puesto que Xanxus no discernía entre enemigos o aliados al momento de pelear.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, ojos de Squalo y Levi habían quedado fuera de sus orbitas, no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Momentos como si fueran capturados por una cámara fue todo lo que observaron: aquella chica saltando desde detrás de Xanxus, el pie de la misma chica pisar la cabeza del moreno, el brinco de la atrevida impulsado por la coronilla de su jefe, el corte en forma de cruz producto de las dos Kusarigama que habían sido blandidas como un experto.

Solamente quedaba un individuo más, el cual fue acabado por la mujer de la misma manera que su compañero. Exhaló con alivio y sonrió para sí misma. Le daba la espalda a todos los Varia, así que no podía ver la cara de horror que tenían. Cuando giró a sus espaldas lo primero que notó fueron esos ojos carmesí, tan rojos como la sangre, y si bien era muy intimidantes también eran escandalosamente hermosos.

-¡Hibari-shishou! ¡Ya terminé por aquí! –alzó uno de sus Kusarigama para señalar su posición al guardián de la nube que recién se acercaba.

-Buen trabajo Misuki –la voz seria y colecta de Kyouya desvió la atención a él.

-¡Hey! ¡Escoria! –Gritó Squalo- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-No pretendíamos extender la batalla hasta estos dominios, pero esos sujetos eran fuertes y se nos fueron de las manos –explicó Misuki.

-Fuimos atacados en nuestra base en Japón, después nos enteramos que la base de ellos estaba aquí en Italia. Tsuna encomendó a Kyouya encargarse de eso –prosiguió con las explicaciones Dino Cavallone quien llegaba junto a algunos subordinados.

El brazo de Xanxus se extendió al frente, sosteniendo en su mano una de sus pistolas, estaba dispuesto a apretar el gatillo, y no fue más que aquella tonfa bajo su cuello lo que le detuvo.

-¡Vroi! ¡¿Qué haces escoria?! –gritó el capitán comandante al ver como amenazaban a su jefe.

La otra arma del moreno apuntó a Hibari, igual de amenazante como hacia Misuki. Uno más de los Varia quiso intervenir pero fue detenido por Dino.

-No es necesario llegar a tanto –trató de apaciguarlos a todos el rubio-. Xanxus, no quisimos importunar a tus hombres ni tus dominios.

-Baja tu arma, herbívoro –masculló Hibari para quien lo apuntaba.

-Tanto alboroto por un pilar roto, que dramático resultó ser el Jefe de…

Las palabras de Misuki fueron silenciadas de la manera más poco ortodoxa de todas. Así era Xanxus, si algo le molestaba lo sacaba del camino, sin importarle nadie ni nada.

Disparó su arma contra ella, con tanta potencia y sin miramientos. No se contendría únicamente porque se trataba de una mujer o porque estaba siendo amenazado por el guardián de la nube de la basura de Sawada. No señor, esa mocosa había arruinado su cena, dos veces y además había tenido el atrevimiento de usarlo como alfombra y trampolín.

El ataque de Hibari no se hizo esperar. Dino quería morir en esos momentos; sólo a Xanxus se le ocurría atacar a alguien de esa manera y únicamente a Hibari se le ocurría arremeter en dominios "enemigos". Claramente estaban en desventaja.

Cavallone mandó a sus hombres por la chica, que esperaba por el amor de Kami estuviera con vida. Los dos morenos seguían peleando entre ellos, asombrando a la multitud por estar tan parejos; que horror saber que había dos personas como su Jefe.

De la nada una llama de color rojo atravesó el campo de batalla. Entre la oscuridad aquel tigre de la tormenta tomó en su hocico a uno de los hombres derrotados por Misuki; y una vez que lo tuvo bien sujeto salió huyendo entre la espesura del bosque.

-¡Hibari! –exclamó Dino en el afán de llamar su atención.

-Lo sé –respondió al retroceder de Xanxus- Parece que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar.

-Basura –escupió con ira su rival.

Cavallone se acercó a donde había quedado tirada la chica, realmente estaba en malas condiciones.

-Jefe –dijo uno de sus hombres- Está en muy mal estado, no podremos avanzar con ella en tales condiciones.

-Lo sé –se agachó para verla- ¿Hibari? –consultó con el moreno, al guardián de la nube; contadas personas entraban en su lista "afectiva" y sabía que Misuki era una de ellas.

-Si no nos movemos rápido perderemos a esos sujetos –advirtió uno.

-Yo me encargó de ella –habló Lussuria.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Dino. Kyouya tan sólo lo miró con su normal cara de asesino profesional.

-Atacaron a Varia, más que eso a la familia Vongola. Iremos también ¿cierto Squalo? –cuestionó al peliblanco.

-Levi los acompañará, escorias ¿alguna objeción?

-Andando entonces –se puso de pie el rubio.

-Cuídala bien, herbívoro –amenazó Hibari a Lussuria.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Así el miembro de Vongola, el jefe de los Cavallone y el equipo de Varia comenzó su caza a quienes habían osado atacarlos. Y Xanxus, él, esperaba poder cenar –al fin- en santa paz.

Un día después.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía como su hubiera sido arrollada por un tren, no es que previamente hubiera sido arrollada por uno, pero imaginaba que si alguna vez le sucediera así debería de sentirse después del impacto. Quiso tocarse la cara pero en cambio se picó un ojo, gritó adolorida. Miró con detenimiento sus manos, lucia como un monstruo con garras, ¿pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Bajó de la cama apresurada, notando como su cabello azulado le llegaba hasta la cintura siendo que recordaba tenerlo no más debajo de los hombros.

Estaba débil por lo que cayó al suelo y gateando llegó hasta el espejo que estaba colocado justo frente a la cama. No sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que podía recordar era esa luz cegadora que lentamente comenzaba a rodearla, después de eso todo quedó en blanco.

-Ya despertaste –dijo Lussuria quien entraba en la habitación.

-¿Por qué estoy así? –le lloró.

-Es por las llamas del Sol, no te preocupes –sonrió simpáticamente.

-¿Donde esta Hibari-Shishou y Dino-sempai?

-Se fueron la noche anterior a seguir a los sujetos que nos atacaron.

-¿Y me abandonaron aquí? –por su tono de voz parecía estar impactada.

-Más o menos. No podías moverte después del ataque de Xanxus-sama.

-¿Xanxus? –Entonces recordó, ese rayo de luz ¿qué más podría ser?- Ya caigo en cuenta. El muy desgraciado me atacó sólo porque se le vino en gana.

-Tú te lo buscaste. Toma –le arrojó un cortaúñas.

-¡No puedo tomarlo pedazo de tonto! –le gritó iracunda.

-Ya, ya… te ayudo.

Así que Hibari la había dejado en el cuartel de Varia, todo por cuenta del insensato de Xanxus. Estaba molesta, era su oportunidad para impresionar a Hibari, para poder estar cerca de él y el muy desgraciado de Xanxus le había arrebatado todo eso. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-Listo –terminó Luss de cortar las uñas de Misuki.

-Gracias, ¿dónde está mi ropa? Esta camisa apesta a ustedes.

-Que grosera eres Misu-chan. La tuya quedó hecha pedazos, por eso te pusimos eso.

-Quiero irme de aquí –confesó con un puchero.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando ver a Squalo quien entraba con el ceño fruncido.

-La chica impertinente despertó, Squalo-taichou~ –la monótona voz de Fran resonó en la habitación.

-¿A quién le dices impertinente? –se defendió.

-¡Vroi! ¡Mocosa del demonio! ¿Sabes cuantos problemas nos causaste con el bastardo de Xanxus?

-No y no me importa –les volteó la cara- Él me atacó en primer lugar.

-¡Tú lo pisaste! –gritó histérico Squalo.

-Eso le pasa por estar parado en medio de la contienda como idiota.

-Squalo- taiuchou –volvió a hablar Fran- A más de uno le dio gusto esa acción.

-¡No estés alentándola, Fran!

-Misu-chan ¿quieres que corte tu cabello también? –preguntó Luss, pasando a segundo terminó el hecho de que habían pisado a su jefe.

-Está bien así, ya no importa. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que los Vongola vengan por ti, en eso quedamos –respondió Luss.

-Que fastidió –masculló.

-Todavía no te recuperas del todo, el ataque del Jefe fue muy poderoso.

-Sí, lo sé. Supongo que el entrenamiento con Hibari-san me hizo resistente a ese tipo de cosas.

-Como sea –chasqueó la lengua el peliblanco- No hagas cosas estúpidas o te mataré yo mismo.

-Bien –hizo un ademan con su mano simulando que todo estaría en orden-. Tengo hambre, quiero comida.

-Prepárala tú –dijeron al unísono los tres.

-¡Pero soy su invitada!

-Eres una gata recogida de la calle, no abuses –habló con rudeza Squalo.

-¿Qué hay de mis armas?

-Deben seguir tiradas en el patio.

-Iré por ellas y de paso a comer –se puso de pie- Quítense de mi camino –pasó entre Fran y Squalo.

-Oye, no salgas así –advirtió Luss pero fue totalmente ignorado.

La mansión era muy grande tenía que admitir; estuvo rondando de aquí para allá en busca de la cocina. Primeramente debía saciar su apetito para recuperar fuerzas. Pero toda posibilidad se vio opacada ante la imposibilidad de dar con el correcto lugar. Fastidiada por el hecho preguntó a unos de los hombres, quienes más pendientes en la anatomía de la mujer le dieron las indicaciones para llegar a la cocina.

-Muero de hambre, quiero comer –musitó sin ganas al momento que abría la puerta.

Hizo una mueca, ese lugar no era la cocina, a menos de que al cocinero le gustara preparar los alimentos a media luz. Se rascó la cabeza, esa mansión era un completo fastidio. Echó un ojo alrededor, divisando al fondo un gran sillón de color morado finamente tallada su base de madera y en él, nada más y nada menos que el Jefe de Varia Xanxus, dormitando cual niño sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, basura? –escuchó pronunciar la ronca voz del moreno, aún seguía con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Buscaba la cocina, pero me perdí –esperaba una respuesta, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un gruñido por parte de él- ¿Puedo? –señaló el sillón que estaba colocado al lado de la ventana.

-Largo –dijo sin miramientos.

-¿Sabes algo sobre Hibari-san? –le preguntó e ignorando al hombre tomó asiento en el sillón. Xanxus no respondió- Eres igual como dicen los rumores.

El sillón era cómodo, al menos buen gusto sí tenía. Su vista se concentró en el estante a las espaldas del moreno; medía al menos unos dos metros cincuenta y estaba completamente atiborrado de libros. Los ojos caoba de Misuki parecieron brillar, siempre había sido una gran fan de la lectura y si tenía que pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo con esos individuos al menos debía encontrar algo bueno que hacer.

Sin pedir permiso se escabulló hasta es estante, la sola presencia de esa mujer alteraba los sentidos de Xanxus, su voz era tremendamente insoportable y ahora la tenía a sus espaldas oyéndola hablar como urraca.

-Xanxus, tienes buen gusto por la lectura. Voy a llevarme unos cuantos libros para leer o moriré de aburrimiento en esta horripilante mansión.

Había tomado dos y los colocó sobre el escritorio del jefe, el "tac" sobre la mesa hizo que él abriera sus ojos. Misuki estaba tratando de escalar el mueble para alcanzar uno de los libros que se encontraban en la parte superior. Cuando por fin logró alcanzarlo tuvo que emplear mucha fuerza para sacarlo, había muchos y estaban tan presionados que al momento de sacarlo otro más también salió volando.

Fue un doble golpe el que escuchó, el primero era el chocar del libro contra la cabeza de Xanxus y el siguiente el sonido del encuadernado golpear el piso.

-Perdón…

Era rápido, más que eso fuerte, no porque ella fuera una mujer y él hombre, simplemente era fuerte porque así lo era. La opresiva mano estaba lentamente privándola del aire, trataba de quitar ese agarre de su cuello con sus manos pero el moreno no desistía en lo más mínimo. No, jamás había conocido a tan iracundo ser.

Estaba totalmente equivocado si pensaba que las cosas iban a ser así de fáciles. Trató de golpearlo con una patada pero él sencillamente la detuvo con su otro brazo; entonces usó su otra pierna para ejercer igual presión en el cuello de Xanxus. Si quería guerra la iba a tener.

La sonrisa macabra del moreno se ensanchó aún más, parecía estar muy divertido con todo. Misuki estaba a punto de sucumbir ante el poderío del jefe de Varia, sin embargo, él mismo decidió parar. La arrojó con violencia al suelo, dirigiéndole con sus ojos rojos una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¡Xanxus! –gritó llena de rabia.

Su mano empuñada tenía toda la intención de golpear aquel rostro, sin embargo, una vez más sucumbió ante la fuerza de él.

Lo poco que se encontraba sobre la mesa fue tirado al suelo cuando de un único y sagaz movimiento Xanxus desplomó a la chica ahí, tumbándola de espaldas y sujetando con firmeza sus manos por encima de su cabeza. La tenía otra vez. Ambos se miraron con desprecio, pero a diferencia de ella el jefe de Varia parecía estar más que extasiado por gusto de ir ganando la contienda.

Desenfundó una de sus armas y la colocó en el cuello de la peliazul. Ya podía verse decapitada por el disparo mientras que Xanxus reía como loco por su hazaña. Contuvo la respiración en lo que aquella peligrosa pistola recorría descendente su cuerpo hasta toparse con un botón de lo único que llevaba puesto encima, con alevosía y ventaja tiró de él, desgarrándolo de su posición y así continuo hasta acabar con todos los botones y dejar al descubierto el cuerpo de Misuki en paños menores.

Observó a detalle su físico, desde cabello hasta la punta del pie, no era para nada una mujer de mal ver: pechos firmes, cintura estrecha, piernas torneadas. No sentía pena por estar en tan vergonzosa posición, sino más bien frustración por tan humillante asalto.

La pistola del moreno se hundió en su estómago, ejerciendo mucha presión, un gemido sofocado escapó inevitablemente de su boca. No iba a aguantarlo más. Sus piernas se enroscaron al brazo derecho de Xanxus, el mismo que la amenazaba con el arma, obligándole a moverse de ahí usando todas sus fuerzas, parecía una contorsionista nivel master.

-Nada mal basura –la felicitó el moreno un con su torcida sonrisa.

-Eres un hijo de puta Xanxus –escupió el comentario tan mordaz como pudo.

-Gracias.

-¿Siempre te pones así por cosas irrelevantes?

-Estoy siendo amable.

-No me digas…

La puerta del estudio se abrió, ambos alzaron la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

-Jefe, tenemos noticias de Levi -entró Squalo al cuarto, mostrándose totalmente indiferente ante la escena que tenía al frente, como si en realidad nada fuera de lo "normal" estuviera pasando.

-¿Qué hay con ello? –preguntó Xanxus.

-Lograron detenerlos, al parecer tenían planes de atacar a Timoteo, así que investigaran más al respecto.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué dijo Hibari-san? –se metió en la plática la peliazul.

-Yo que sé, no pregunté por ese sujeto.

-¿Te molestaría soltarme? –cuestionó al moreno con aparente enfado.

Su respuesta fue la fuerza del brazo del jefe, quien sin esforzarse realmente volvió a doblegar a Misuki, colocando la pistola en su estómago a pesar de que aún mantenía sus piernas adosadas a su brazo.

-Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido –recalcó Squalo.

-Cierra la boca anciano –agravió al recién llegado.

-¡Vroi! ¿Qué dijiste? –sacó su espada.

-Basura, largo –habló el moreno para su comandante.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Largó –volvió a repetir. A Squalo no le quedó otro remedio que abandonar el estudio.

-Si vas a disparar hazlo ya –lo retó.

-No me des órdenes.

-Hibari-san, Dino-Sempai y tus hombres están peleando afuera mientras que tú estás jugando aquí, vaya líder que resultaste ser.

-Cállate.

-Maldita sea, con mi fuerza no podré ganarle. Si al menos tuviera mis armas –pensó.

Xanxus dejó caer su arma en el abdomen de la chica, Misuki no entendía por qué había hecho algo como eso, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Aquellos gruesos dedos tocaron su vientre en una suave caricia, la piel de su cuerpo se erizó al instante, dejó de ofrecer la misma resistencia con sus piernas y cedió un poco de la presión empleada. El jefe de Varia sonrió ante el sonrojo que mostró su presa cuando bajó incluso más, amenazante y muy despacio corría sus bragas con el único y vil propósito de despojarla de ella.

¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Había sido entrenada perfectamente para soportar toda clase de tratos, podían incluso torturarla y no mostraría una debilidad como ésa. Aunque ahí, bajo el dominio de alguna vez candidato a Decimo Vongola, la cosa parecía muy diferente. Frunció el ceño ante la molestia que le proporcionaba el sentirse de esa manera por sus caricias.

Tal vez eso necesitaba, un incentivo que lograra enojarla a tal grado. Apretó las piernas, torció su cuerpo y logró escapar del agarre de Xanxus. Rodó por el escritorio hasta caer en el piso. El moreno se dejó caer en su gran sofá, riendo a carcajadas por la previa reacción de la muchacha.

-Eres un maldito –musitó al ponerse de pie.

-Una buena forma de ganar sin esfuerzo.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –lo señaló con el dedo. Xanxus volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza, Misuki se cubrió al darse cuenta que su camisa seguía abierta.

-Largo –ordenó antes de bostezar.

-Cretino –dijo por debajo. Solamente esta vez iba acatar esa orden, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque necesitaba comer… o al menos eso quería creer.


	2. Placeres y beneficios del jefe

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap de este Fic. Me da muchísimo gusto que haya sido de su agrado n_n espero seguir haciéndolo bien… es tan difícil hacer hablar a Xanxus TwT.

Les mando un beso gigante a todos :***

**Disclaimer: KH Reborn! No me pertenece, todo es obra de Amano-san**

* * *

Malas decisiones

Placeres y beneficios del jefe

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Gritó Misuki muy enojada en su temporal aposento- ¡Eres un bastardo Xanxus! ¡Me oyes! ¡Eres un maldito!

No iba a olvidar la humillante escena que le había hecho hace unas horas, pero con el simple hecho de pensarlo los colores se le subían los al rostro.

-Impertinente-san~ -coreó Fran desde la ventana- Squalo-Taichou dice que si no te cayas vendrá a darte una paliza.

-Dile a Squalo que me importa una mierda lo que diga. Quiero hablar con Hibari-San.

-Además de impertinente eres una exhibicionista –recalcó el peliverde al ver sus desgarradas ropas.

-¡Esto es culpa de tu jefe!

-Fran, muévete –se escuchó decir a la voz de Bell, quien también hacía su aparición por la ventana.

-¿A dónde van? –quiso saber la peliazul.

-A una misión.

-Bel-sempai~ si continua perdiendo el tiempo Squalo-taichou vendrá por nosotros.

-Cállate –le arrojó un par de sus cuchillos al sombrero de rana. La cara neutral de Fran no cambió.

-Ya le he dicho que no haga eso Bel-sempai~.

-Y yo que pensé que las cosas con los chicos en Japón eran extrañas –pensó Misuki.

-Hasta pronto impertinente-san –se despidió el peliverde antes de salir en compañía del príncipe.

-¿Por qué yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada? – se dijo con desilusión al observar como varios integrantes de Varia se marchaban, eso incluía también a Squalo.

…

No quería despertar pese a que solía madrugar siempre, la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado era muy cómoda como para abandonarla tan pronto. Rodó por lo ancho de esta, debatiendo en levantarse o no, igual no tenía mucho que hacer. Abrió los ojos al sentir caer algo sobre sus pies, la cama rechinó un poco al hundirse ante la presión ejercida.

-Tú debes ser… Viper –dijo un tanto adormilada al contemplar aquella chica de unos quince años cubierta por una capa negra, donde solo podía verse parte de su rostro, mismo que poseía dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas.

-Es mammon –corrigió de mala gana.

-Cierto… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a traerte esto –dejó caer unas prendas de color negro sobre la cama.

-Espero que no sea el uniforme de Varia porque ni loca lo voy a usar.

-No, es algo mejor –se levantó- toma un baño y baja a la cocina.

-Qué bueno, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Anda.

Cuando salió del baño extendió la ropa sobre la cama, no esperando precisamente esa clase atuendo, rabió y blasfemó en silencio, pero era eso o nada y con Xanxus cerca, definitivamente mejor eso.

Se deslizó como una ninja hasta la cocina, la cual ya había identificado la tarde anterior. Abrió la puerta del comedor y entró sin ser vista por nadie, se recargó contra la madera para cerrarla y suspiró, ¿Qué clase de escuadrón asesino eran esos pervertidos? Quería regresar a casa, específicamente quería volver con Hibari.

-Hey, basura –escuchó la indeseable voz del jefe de Varia llamarla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Cállate y tráeme la comida –Ordenó sin decoró, como era usual en él.

-¿Qué-qué? Estas muy equivocado si piensas que acaso yo…

-No traes puesto eso por nada –le dijo mientras la observaba al compás que su mano levantaba una copa con vino.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le dio esta ropa a Mammon? ¡No estoy aquí para cumplir tus fetiches!

Estaba hirviendo de coraje, el muy listillo de Xanxus le había mandado ropa de mucama, pero no de cualquiera, no señor, sus ropas negras cortas entretejidas con encaje blanco y un delantal hacían alusión a una de las fantasías usuales de los hombres: una mucama francesa. Pero era eso o andar envuelta en una simple toalla. Incluso el muy desgraciado había enviado un ligero, como si realmente fuera a usarlo… tal vez solo lo hacía para hacerla enojar más, como si fuera un pago por los dos golpes que le había dado.

-Trae la comida –volvió a repetir con seriedad.

-Para eso están tus sirvientes.

-Los eché.

-Pues ese es tu problema, no el mío.

-Escoria –pronunció impaciente. En su mano derecha poco a poco se acumulaba la llama de la ira.

-No te será tan fácil –Misuki sacó de su espalda sus dos Kusarigama envolviéndolas con la llama de la nube.

Xanxus estaba más que dispuesto a descargar su furia contra la chica, en eso la puerta se abrió empujando a Misuki y haciendo que perdiera la compostura.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! –exclamó.

-Misu-chan, lo siento –se disculpó Lussuria un tanto afeminado- ¿Esas no son las ropas para Mammon?

-¿Para…Mammon? –preguntó confundida, pero si había sido ella quien se las había dado. Luss pareció entender todo y comenzó a reír.

-Parece que no le gustó la encomienda del jefe y te la pasó a ti.

-¿Estás diciendo que originalmente ella iba a hacer este trabajo?

-Si… pero la paga no fue suficiente.

-Esa maldita –dijo entre dientes.

-Lussuria –habló el moreno, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz.

-Si jefe –respondió al acto y se llevó de la mano a la chica a la cocina.

Una vez dentro.

-Ni creas que voy a servirle a ese bastardo –amenazó la peliazul.

-Por esta vez –le guiñó el ojo y le dio un plato con un filete.

-¡No!

Poco o nada le importó sus reclamos al de cresta colorada pues la empujó fuera de la cocina, trastabillando un poco logró mantener en su lugar el pedazo de carne. Miró a Xanxus al fondo, ya que… igual ya tenía el atuendo y el plato encima.

Sin sutiliza alguna dejó caer el plato en la mesa, el moreno no se molestó en darle las gracias como era obvio. Estaba por marcharse cuando el llamado del jefe la detuvo.

-Sírveme más vino.

-Ya te traje tu maldita comida, ¿encima de eso quieres que te sirva? No señor.

Asomándose por la puerta de la concina, Luss le rogaba que atendiera a su iracundo jefe. Gruñó acatando la súplica del afeminado Varia.

-Lo que le ibas pagar a Mammon me lo darás a mí, ¿escuchaste? –Alegaba, y en lo que discutía con el hombre aquel, la botella de vino se balanceó fuera de la copa, derramando el líquido sobre la mano de Xanxus.

-Escoria, pon atención –chistó.

-Lo siento. Pero ya, tu copa está llena. Adiós.

-Seca mi mano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo?

-Rápido.

-Con una mierda Xanxus.

Su mano era grande y tosca, pasó el trapo con violencia por su piel, ¿Qué más le faltaba? ¿Qué lo llevara al baño? De pronto se sintió observada, los ojos carmesí de Xanxus estaban puestos fijamente sobre ella, con una torcida sonrisa en sus labios. No lo iba a soportar más, porque bien sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Listo –le arrojó con su propio brazo- y no me pidan nada más –avanzó a la cocina-. Cielos, que clase de persona come carne y vino a las ocho de la mañana –iba refunfuñando.

-Se te ven las bragas –escuchó la voz del moreno, sus mejillas se tornaros rosadas y llevó inmediatamente sus manos a la parte trasera de tu cuerpo.

-¡Es tu culpa que lleve esto puesto!

-Yo no se lo pedí –contestó metiéndose un pedazo de filete a la boca.

-¿Entonces? –dijo confundida.

-La basura de Lussuria debió hacerlo por su cuenta.

-Esos dos bastardos – musitó con furia, tal vez ella también tenía un poco de la llama de la ira- ¡Lussuria trae tu trasero aquí! –gritó con fuerza al notar que el aludido ya había escapado de la zona.

La mansión era una locura total, los oficiales de Varia estaban tan locos como su propio Jefe. Había escuchado de Tsunayoshi hablar sobre él, incluso había relatado un par de anécdotas, ahora podía comprobar que todo lo dicho se quedaba corto gracias a la amabilidad del décimo capo de Vongola.

¿Cuándo iba a regresar el guardián de la nube por ella? Era todo lo que se preguntaba y tenía interés.

Rondaba de aquí allá por los pasillos, tratando de familiarizarse con la gran inmediación de Varia. Era un poco extraño porque podía andar pavoneándose por todo el lugar sin ninguna pena, no le importaba que alguno que otro la mirara impúdicamente, no los culpaba, no había muchas mujeres entre ellos ¡y mucho menos vestidas de tal manera! Pero imaginarse en la presencia de Xanxus en tales fachas le causaba mucho nerviosismo, quería adjudicárselo a su imponente presencia, pero sabía que había algo más.

Rondó así durante mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo harta. Después salió al patio a practicar un poco con sus armas, incluso se le unió a un grupo de hombres que practicaban sus movimientos también. Para ser francos, debía admitir, tenían un buen nivel, no por nada tenían tan ostentosa reputación.

La tarde estaba llegando y con ella el frio, se encontraban a mediados de octubre y ahí en las montañas el frio de la noche llegaba a calar, por suerte en los interiores de la mansión reinaba el clima cálido gracias a la calefacción, pese a ello amablemente alguien le había prestado su saco. No había rechazado el ofrecimiento dado que Sawada siempre les había enseñado a ser amables con las personas que se preocupaban por ellos. El décimo siempre fomentaba la fraternidad especialmente entre los mimos miembros de Vongola.

Hacía un tiempo que no se tomaba tiempo para ella, para disfrutar si quiera de un relajante baño de agua tibia. Al estar siempre bajo el mando de Hibari las misiones comúnmente llegaban como rayo. Había entrenado con él desde los quince años, y hasta la fecha, ocho años más tarde, seguía apoyándolo en todo lo que podía. Ambos se habían ganado afecto, ella más a él en otro sentido, si, estaba enamorada de Hibari Kyouya; aunque perfectamente sabía que no le correspondía.

Tantos pensamientos melancólicos le hicieron perder el interés en su relajación, salió de la tina, envolviéndose en el abrigo con el símbolo de Varia. No quería pensar en cosas tristes.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo de manera gloriosa, destellando entre parpadeos. La vista era muy diferente desde las tierras niponas, al menos algo bueno había tenido quedarse ahí. Subió al barandal del balcón y dejó su vista perdida en el manto nocturno.

Sonrió como una niña pequeña al seguir la trayectoria de una estrella fugaz, figurando en su mente un deseo _"quiero verlo" _se dijo a sí misma. Cuando perdió de vista al veloz astro sus ojos quedaron prendados ahora en su fiero verdugo.

Estaba en el balcón de al lado, una planta más abajo, recargado contra el barandal vistiendo de manera poco usual pero elegantemente una Yukata de color negro. Misuki pasó saliva dificultosamente al observar a detalle al moreno, no parecía que el frio le afectara puesto que tenía completamente descubierto el pecho cortesía de sus ropas. Si miraba atentamente podía ver asomarse una que otra marca de sus cicatrices.

Hizo un gesto infantil cuando los ojos carmesí de Xanxus la observaron, sentía como si hubiera sido descubierta cometiendo un crimen, cuando solamente estaba viéndolo a él… muy minuciosamente de hecho y para su gusto. El jefe de Varia torció el gesto, simulando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Quiso saber Misuki ante su reacción.

-Tú, basura –Dijo sin miramientos.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Vete al diablo Xanxus –le volteó la cara, aun así estaba tentada por volver a verlo.

-Repites mucho mi nombre, escoria.

-Así te llamas ¿no? Tienes un nombre y es para que lo usen –siguió dándole la espalda.

-No de esa manera.

-No te creas tan especial. Además, tú me has llamado basura y escoria… así que puedo llamarte como se me venga en gana.

-Segundo error.

-Mira –se atrevió a darle la cara nuevamente-, no me simpatizas y se perfectamente que no te caigo bien, así que ahorrémonos más dramas.

-No obedezco órdenes, mucho menos provenientes de gente como tú.

-Sabes, para ser un hombre de tu edad te la pasas peleando como un chiquillo. Qué vergüenza.

-Te fascina vilipendiar ¿cierto? Basura.

-Lo admito, pero encuentro una fascinación exclusiva hacía ti –le sonrió con soberbia.

-Besta –murmuró despacio, tanto que ella no pudo escuchar esas palabras.

Todo lo que sintió fue como algo la alzaba, aquel hermoso Ligre alvino con rayas negras la cargaba sobre su lomo y de un solo salto llegó a donde su dueño. El felino agachó su parte delantera para dejar que la chica se deslizara sobre su cabeza hasta tocar el piso, inmediatamente después se colocó detrás de ella, meneando su gran cola.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Lo encaró molesta.

-No suelo encontrar a menudo basuras que me desafíen abiertamente –La masculina voz de Xanxus resonó como mil campanadas en sus oídos, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

-No me das miedo –aseguró, sin embargo, no estaba completamente confiada de esas palabras, había algo en él que la inquietaba bastante y no era su bestial temperamento.

Olía muy bien, aunque era una fragancia conocida puesto que todos usaban el mismo jabón –a excepción de él claro está, pero era raro, en ella parecía tener otro aroma distinto, más fresco y agradable. No le iba a dar muchas vueltas.

-Aburrido –dijo e inmediatamente bostezó.

-¡Oye! –Lo tomó por la muñeca, evitando que se marchara.

Tan agresivo como siempre movió al instante la mano que lo tenía sujeto, pero no fue solo eso, también en un ágil movimiento la había atrapado por la cintura, atrayéndola a él peligrosamente. ¿Siempre había sido así de alto? A penas y alcanzaba a rosar su barbilla.

Sus ojos escarlata la miraban fijamente por tercera ocasión en el día, se atrevió a sostenerle la vista sin inmutarse, podía más la ira contra él que aquellos hermosos ojos, su majestuoso esculpido cuerpo e inclusive la cicatriz sobre su mejilla izquierda que más allá de estropear lo ya bien parecido que era el mafioso tan solo realzaba más sus atributos dándole un aire seductor.

-Xanxus-sama ¿ya viene?

Cabello castaño y rizado, piel ligeramente morena, labios carnosos y figura envidiable que salía a relucir ante el ajustado corsé que llevaba puesto. Xanxus dejó al lado su la mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa y ajustó la línea de sus labios para simular seriedad, aun así no soltó a Misuki ni un momento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traer a una desconocida a la base de Varia? –Más que una pregunta era un regaño.

-Hago lo que me venga en gana, escoria.

-Podría ser una espía o algo así ¿Qué no tienes conciencia?

-La mataría si lo fuera.

-¿Mientras hacen el amor? –dijo con ironía.

-Mientras tenemos sexo –corrigió.

-Te gusta el sadismo ¿cierto?

-¿Quieres comprobar?

-Me quedó más que claro cuando me disparaste o cuando me atacaste en tu estudio.

-Xanxus-sama –habló con un poco de impaciencia la mujer dentro de la habitación.

-Xanxus-sama –repitió Misuki imitando a la castaña-. Suéltame y vete.

Otra sorpresa más cortesía del jefe de la casa. Sus dientes se clavaron con mucha fuerza en su cuello, aguantó el grito por mero orgullo que otra cosa, porque de haberle aplicado un poco más de ganas le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de carne. A diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez la liberó con un poco más de tacto. Misuki rápidamente se llevó la mano al cuello, palpando como esa zona estaba inflamada y había dejado una gotita de sangre.

-¡Por que no vas y te muerdes la…

Los reclamos de la peliazul se fueron lejos del alcance del moreno, Besta la había tomado de la chaqueta con el hocico y había saltado hacia abajo. Xanxus entró la habitación, dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Lo de Viper pues U,U ya ven que Verde dijo que a partir de que la maldición fue removida iban a comenzar a crecer normalmente… no sé cuántos años se supone que tenían los bebes Arcobaleno xD pero supuse que eran unos 5 (comparándolos con Lambo) por eso es la descripción de Mammon… si hay algún error me dicen y lo corregimos ¿ok? n_n

Besos! Y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	3. Podría ser no tan malo

Ya quisiera yo que Xanxus me acosara así… ooh perdón, digo, ¡Hola!

Traigo su dosis semanal de ira contenida en un bello hombre. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, también a quienes amablemente se toman su tiempo por dejarme un comentario y hacerme saber que les gusta el fic… T_T me hacen muy feliz.

Anonimo37 muchas gracias por la info de Viper… ¿eso hace más pervertido a Lussuria? xD trataré de no insinuar cosas sobre su sexo, igual ya decidí quien será el amigo fiel de Misu-chan.

Les mando mil besos :*********

**Disclaimer: KH Reborn! No me pertenece, todo es obra de Amano-san : )**

* * *

Malas decisiones

Podría ser no tan malo

Miraba con absoluta desaprobación la marca en su cuello, había quedado un moretón muy feo entre la figura que delineaba la dentadura de Xanxus. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos, pero esa no era una opción viable dado que por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, él también era parte de los Vongola. Echó su cabello al frente para cubrir la marca del delito. Rogaba al cielo no topárselo ese día.

-Buenos días Misuki-san, ¿hoy practicaras también con nosotros? –Quiso saber un joven de Varia.

-Sí, claro. Por cierto muchas gracias por haberme dado esta ropa.

-De nada, en realidad es de mi hermana.

-Me siento más cómoda así.

-Pero te mirabas mejor ayer con aquel atuendo que ahora con pantalón y camisa.

-Voy a pretender que no escuché eso –le sonrió con malicia.

-Lo siento.

Otra cosa que había aprendido de Hibari era a disfrutar de las peleas, más cuando de oponentes fuertes se trataba. No es que fuera un prodigio como él o tuviera una técnica ancestral, simplemente le gustaba pelear y al menos en su campo era buena.

Lussuria observaba el combate entre Misuki y uno de los hombres de Varia, podía ver por qué la chica era protegida del guardián de la nube, sus movimientos eran agiles, bien podría equipararse con un oficial. De una patada la peliazul mando a volar a su contendiente, dejándolo noqueado al chocar contra un árbol.

-¡Muy bien Misu-chan! –Gritó Lussuria muy animoso.

-¡Ni creas que tus cumplidos me harán olvidar lo de ayer! –lo señaló molesta con sus Kusarigama.

-Pero todo salió bien ¿no?

-¡Odio a Xanxus! ¡No quiero verlo nunca en la vida! –Exclamó a todo pulmón. Los subordinados de bajo rango temieron por la vida de la chica si el jefe llegaba a escucharla.

-Misuki-san, no digas eso… si el jefe te escucha…

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó, al momento de voltear a ver a quien le preguntaba Luss notó la marca en su cuello.

-¿Eso podría ser? –Corrió hasta ella y le miró el cuello- ¿Fue el jefe?

-¡De-déjame! –se apartó de él ruborizada.

-¿Por qué tendrá esa mala costumbre? –Se preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A marcar territorio de esa manera… -Dijo Luss dubitativo, Misuki tardó en procesar la frase.

-¿Marcar territorio?

-Supongo que eso es mejor a que ande orinando por ahí, quien sabe, puede que lo haga también. Después de todo es un poco bestia.

-Un segundo, un segundo… ¿esta cosa de aquí significa que soy de su dominio? –señaló la marca, inevitablemente todos voltearon a verla.

-Reclamo de propiedad… tal vez te quiera para algo.

-¿Co-como qué? –Preguntó nerviosa ante todas las posibles opciones.

-No lo sé.

-Que lastima, eso significa que ya no podremos divertirnos juntos –sopesó alguien.

-No quiero que Xanxus-sama me maté por jugar con lo suyo…

-Oigan, yo no soy propiedad de nadie –rabió-, y esto –volvió a señalar la mordida- solo significa que Xanxus tiene complejos de caníbal o realmente es muy animal.

-Pero…

-Si dice algo yo le daré una lección.

-Como si pudieras –corearon todos al unísono.

-¿Qué tan fuerte realmente puede ser? –preguntó volviendo su vista a la mansión.

-No quisieras comprobarlo por cuenta propia…

Bonito asunto, ahora nadie quería acercársele por temor a que el amo y señor de Varia fuera arremeter contra ellos al fin "justificadamente". ¿Cuándo más tenía que soportar su abuso constante y deliberado? Las rondas de peleas llegaron a su fin, enfadada por tanto murmuro hacia ella decidió salir fuera de la mansión.

Escuchó no muy lejos un ronroneo grave, en cuestión de segundos el gran ligre blanco la alcanzó y talló su pelaje contra el cuerpo de la chica, Misuki sonrió y acarició la melena de Besta ¿Cómo era posible que tan adorable criatura estuviera en manos del salvaje de Xanxus? Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro donde se echaron sobre el pasto.

Misuki se acomodó contra Besta, el gran felino resultaba curiosamente ser de lo más cómodo, además su pelaje le brindaba un calor extra que su cuerpo le agradecía enormemente. Lentamente sus parpados fueron cerrándose, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Besta descansó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, acompañando también a la chica en su letargo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, al abrir los ojos todavía podía ver la luz claramente, señal de que no había transcurrido tanto tiempo. Bostezó a sus anchas y estiró su cuerpo aun recargada contra el felino, Besta pareció notar que despertaba y le lanzó un extraño rugido, como si le advirtiera algo, Misuki lo miró extrañada por la acción y se puso de pie de espaldas a él, estirándose de nueva cuenta.

-Perdona por las molestias Besta, eres muy cómodo ¿sabes?

Cuando volteó en dirección al animal divisó entre él una maraña de cabellos negros al costado opuesto a donde estaba. Frunció el ceño y rodeó al ligre para aclarar dudas; efectivamente era él, ¿Quién más podría ser?

Se llevó la mano a su espalda, dispuesta a tomar una de sus Kusarigama, pero antes de que pudiera Besta le lanzó un nuevo rugido de advertencia. Suspiró pacientemente, no pensaba en matarlo ahí tan cobardemente mientras dormía, pero al menosuna buena lección por tanto abuso si se merecía. Revoloteó su cabello azulado y miró al jefe de Varia.

Tenía una expresión tan impropia de él, apacible y llena de tranquilidad, parecía tan inofensivo como un cachorro, incluso las facciones en su rostro en esos momentos lo hacía lucir un tanto tierno. Misuki sacudió su cabeza en negación, lo único que le faltaba era sentir ternura por la bestia que ahora descansaba en el suelo.

Graciosamente aquellas dos flores de color lavanda habían caído sobre los cabellos del moreno, además junto a estas, dos abejas que revoloteaban sobre ellas para obtener el néctar que serviría como alimento. Besta balanceó su cola para ahuyentarlas, sin embargo, parecía ser inútil pues seguían aferradas. La peliazul sonrió complacida, ojala aquellas abejas picotearan la cabeza del cretino de Xanxus. El Ligre blanco volvió a rugir para llamar la atención de Mizuki, no sabía cómo, pero claramente aquel animal con la siemple vista le pedía ayuda para proteger a su amo. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula, al final se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el moreno. No lo hacía por él, porque si de ella dependía le arrojara con el panal entero, más, Besta era bueno con ella y no quería ser malagradecida, de nueva cuenta, gracias Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sacó una de sus Kusarigama y removió las dos florecillas, arrojándolas a lo lejos, volvió a guardar su arma y contempló el imperturbable sueño del moreno. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar más o menos a la altura de él. Estaba haciendo frío, pese a eso no llevaba encima el saco mal puesto de siempre, dejando ver así como mal vestía el resto del uniforme.

Ignorando motivos extendió su mano, lentamente se acercaba al rostro de Xanxus, de la nada simplemente había sentido la necesidad de tocarlo, tal vez porque parecía un niño pequeño… grave error.

Al mínimo contacto de la yema de sus dedos ante la piel del jefe abrió los ojos, quedó suspendida unos momentos ante la sorpresa. Los siguientes movimientos del moreno fueron rápidos, tomó su muñeca y la llevó boca abajo contra el suelo, tirando hacia atrás del brazo que había sujetado. Estaba encima de ella, apoyando su mano libre contra el cuello de Misuki.

-¿Ahora qué? –rabió, su aliento chocó contra el suelo.

-¿Qué pretendes? Basura.

-Te hubiera arrojado el panal.

-Silencio.

-¡No hagas una pregunta si no quieres que te respondan! –Gritó enojada- Que imbécil.

Era inevitable para ella no expresarse con tanta ira en contra de Xanxus, no llegaba al odio, pero si era un dolor en el trasero tener que soportarlo. El jefe de varia sonrió con malicia, tiró a un más el brazo de Misuki, haciéndola gritar de dolor; no le cabía la menor duda de que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir.

-Sigue quejándote escoria –habló Xanxus, aun manteniendo firmemente su agarre.

-Peleemos si es lo que tanto deseas –lo retó.

-¿Ahora quieres hacerte la valiente?

-Nunca he sido una miedosa…

-Bien.

La sonrisa socarrona de Xanxus se ensanchó más, arrojó fuera de alcance las armas de la peliazul y apenas se movió lo suficiente para poder hacer que ella se diera la vuelta y quedara boca arriba. El moreno estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, las manos de Misuki quedaron libres pero estaba desarmada, cualquier movimiento en falso y Xanxus podía dispararle entre ceja y ceja con sus x guns.

-No veo que pelees –dijo el líder de Varia.

-¿Me crees idiota? No me compares contigo. Tienes toda la ventaja…

-¿Admites tu derrota? Escoria.

-No es una contienda justa y lo sabes –frunció el ceño. Xanxus comenzó a reír muy divertido.

-En ningún momento dije que lo sería.

-Ingenua yo por creer en ti.

Ese comentario no era el que precisamente tenía en mente, ¿creer en él? ¿Desde cuando se molestaba si quiera considerar en hacerlo? Estaba hablando de Xanxus por el amor a Dios, no iba a esperar de él más de lo necesario. Apenada por sus palabras desvió la vista a un lado del moreno, dejándole ver a este el esplendor de su nocturna Azaña.

La opresión en su cuerpo la hiso volver a su realidad, sin motivo aparente –salvo matarla- Xanxus se inclinaba a ella. Sus manos hicieron rápidamente contacto con la camisa blanca del moreno, tratando de impedir que se acercara más a ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre y que poco a poco la recorría de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos carmesí vieron directamente a los caoba de la chica.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? Basta, que no eres muy liviano que digamos –se esforzó por decir Misuki, mentiría al decir que el hombre que tenía encima no alteraba sus cinco sentidos.

Xanxus no dijo nada, tan solo estaba viéndola en silencio. Sus ojos rojos descendieron de nueva cuenta al cuello de ella, esas manos no iban a detenerlo. Se maldijo en esos instantes por ser mujer, por ser más débil en fuerza que él. Sin trabajo alguno pasó de la barrera que ella estaba tratando de imponer, cuando fue vencida cerró los ojos, ¿ahora si iba tomar el pedazo que no pudo obtener la noche anterior de su cuello?

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, estaba tensa, aferrando sus manos a lo único que tenía cerca, el pecho de Xanxus. Estrujó con fuerza la camisa del moreno, le dolía, pero todo dolor era mitigado por otras sensaciones, incluso contra toda predicción ella misma reacomodo su postura para darle mayor comodidad. El viento hacia que se sintiera frio después, contrastando en primera instancia lo cálido del contacto. Quería mover sus piernas, pero el cuerpo de Xanxus se lo impedía completamente, ¿Cómo es que estaba actuando así?

La lengua del jefe de Varia seguía lamiendo la herida que él mismo había provocado sin importar lo mucho que la chica se moviese debajo de él, después de todo no parecía molesta por lo estaba haciendo. Tocó cada centímetro del espantoso moretón sobre su cuello, dejando completamente humedecida la zona… tal vez si se había pasado un poco con aquella mordida, pero bueno, eso le permitía disfrutar de sus actuales acciones. Lamió por última vez la herida, sonrió victorioso al escuchar el gemido de su presa. Irguió su cuerpo, aun manteniéndose sobre ella.

El rostro de Misuki estaba totalmente sonrojado, las acciones de Xanxus eran tan impredecibles. De un momento a otro había pasado de estarla torturando a…eso. No quería darle la cara, porque obviamente había perdido de nueva cuenta contra él. No había necesidad de una pelea a golpes, pues Xanxus sabía perfectamente que era más sencillo doblegarla de esa manera que a punta de palos. Lo detestaba por ser así, no tenían nada de haberse conocido y ya estaba jugando con ella de esa manera… de no ser porque también era parte de Vongola ya lo hubiera asesinado, o al menos intentado hacerlo.

-Levántate, eres muy pesado –Ordenó sin voltear a verlo.

-No recibo ordenes de basura.

-Para de hacer cosas… raras –dijo con pena.

-¿Algún problema con eso? Escoria –afirmó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hazlas… pero no conmigo.

-Como si pudieras impedirlo –chistó ante el comentario.

-Si te atreves a hacer algo semejante… -se sentó y volteó a verlo muy desafiante- te pateare las bolas.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, basura –la desafió en lo que acomodaba su desalineada camisa cortesía de Misuki.

-¡No me retes! –lo señaló con el dedo.

Ya no le interesaba seguir peleando, simplemente él dio media vuelta y tomó rumbo a la mansión de Varia. Besta pasó a un lado de Misuki, restregando su afelpado cuerpo entre ella, así ambos pasaron a dejarla en soledad en medio de aquel claro.

Dos días pasaron sin incidente alguno, había que admitir que ayudaba el hecho de que no en esos días no había tenido la infortuna de toparse con Xanxus, el muy holgazán se la pasaba durmiendo en su habitación o bien en el despacho y cuando no estaba haciendo eso era porque su hora de comer había llegado. Misuki ya sabía muy bien a qué hora no debía tocar el comedor si no quería encontrarse con la salvaje bestia de Xanxus.

Squalo y los demás ya habían vuelto de su trabajo, haciendo aún más escandalosa la mansión. Estaba más que harta de todo, lo único que necesitaba y quería en esos instantes era volver con Hibari.

En la tarde siguiente se cumplió lo que tanto había deseado, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos soles cuando le dieron la noticia de que Hibari regresaba por ella. Corrió a toda prisa al vestíbulo, encontrándose no precisamente lo que esperaba.

Acompañando al guardián de la nube estaba Dino, el capitán estratega Squalo y además, los jóvenes de Lambo e I-pin. La animosidad de Misuki disminuyó al instante al verlos, suspiró profundamente antes de saludarlos.

-Me alegra que estén bien, Shishou, Sempai –dijo lo más feliz que pudo.

-Pareces recuperada totalmente, que bien Misuki-chan –habló Dino.

-Lussuria cuido bien de mí –sus ojos vieron a Hibari, pocos podían notar la inquietud de Kyouya, y ella afortunada o desafortunadamente era una de ellas.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, chicos? –se refirió a los dos menores.

-El jefe nos mandó como refuerzo después de que supo lo de tu accidente –explicó Lambo.

-Ya veo… ¿Cómo resultó todo?

-El caso aún no se ha cerrado –advirtió un poco irritado Squalo.

-Sawada-san ha consentido mi estancia para continuar la investigación –dijo Ipin. "He ahí el asunto" pensó la peliazul al ver el casi inexpresivo rostro de Hibari.

-¿Tu sola Ipin?

-Al parecer Lambo-san también me acompañara.

Era triste, muy triste para ella. Conocía bien a Kyouya y por ende sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con tal arreglo y eso lo tenía molesto. Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su maestro, conocía perfectamente el cariño que le profesaba a Ipin; no sabía si era mayor o menos que lo que la quería a ella, pero si sabía que se trataban de dos cosas diferentes.

Hibari regresaría a Japón mientras que Ipin se quedaría en Italia junto a Lambo en una peligrosa misión. Era doloroso admitir que la persona que tanto amaba no estaba interesada en ella. Entonces, si ambos volvían a casa tendría que ver a diario ese rostro lleno de preocupación, ese rostro que en silencio guardaría la amargura de la que era preso su corazón. No podía permitírselo, no cuando ella había experimentado ese mismo pesar.

-No –musitó Misuki, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kyouya.

-Yo… yo voy a quedarme en Italia –miró a su maestro.

-Misuki-san, debes regresar a Japón, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo –le pidió Ipin amablemente.

-Por mi irresponsabilidad hice que el Décimo los mandara hasta acá. Es mi turno de seguir en esto.

-Misuki –la llamó Hibari.

-Dino estará aquí, todo estará bien –le sonrió.

-¿Qué hay del jefe? –quiso saber Lambo.

-Se lo dirán en cuanto lleguen y yo en cuanto pueda. Sé que no le importará.

-¿Estas completamente segura? –Insistió Ipin.

-Claro.

Esa misma tarde Dino y Misuki acompañaron al resto de los Vongola al aeropuerto. Misuki tenía un gran hueco en su corazón, más tiempo fuera de casa, más tiempo alejada de la persona que amaba. Pese a todo sonrió hasta el último momento, apreciando enormemente el abrazo y los consejos de Hibari. Lo amaba, pero el corazón de él estaba muy lejos de ella.

Parada frente a los ventanales de cristal la chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar. Dino la tomó entre sus brazos, rodeándola con ellos para confortarla. Él conocía perfectamente la situación en la estaba e imaginaba las razones por las cuales había tomado esa decisión.

-Sabes que no puedo estar contigo como quisiera ¿cierto? Mi familia también me necesita –habló Dino.

-Gracias por no mencionarlo ante Hibari-san –se apartó de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Usar mi último recurso –hizo una mueca-. Quedarme con los Varia.

-¿Hablas enserio? –Dijo sorprendido.

-No me aceptaran de buenas a primeras. Tengo muchos problemas con Xanxus –se rascó la cabeza-. Pero conoces bien a Squalo, ayúdame con eso –le sonrió al rubio.

-¿Estas totalmente consiente? Ellos no son como la familia del Décimo, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta.

-Lo sé. Pero ellos también seguirán investigando del atentado, son habilidosos y me serán de mucha ayuda.

-Veré que puedo conseguir –dijo con resignación.

Primero había lloriqueado enormemente por salir de esa horrible mansión, ahora regresaba por voluntad propia y peor aún para quedarse. Recargada contra el barandal de las escaleras escuchaba los gritos inteligibles de Squalo, Dino estaba tratando de convencerlo de que la dejara unirse al grupo del que tanto había mal hablado.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió, dejando ver a un feliz Dino y a un no tan contento Squalo. Por la expresión de su sempai sabía que había obtenido la victoria ante el tiburón.

-¡Será mejor que no me des problemas niña! –La amenazó el peliblanco.

-Tomare eso como un "bienvenida a Varia" –le sonrió.

-Y no solo conseguí que entraras a Varia –dijo muy feliz Cavallone.

-¿A si?

-Felicidades, eres a partir de ahora el nuevo oficial de la nube de Varia.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó impactada- Yo solo quería entrar… Dino-sempai ¿Qué ha hecho? –expresó horrorizada. Ser un oficial solo significaba más tiempo compartido con la bestia líder de la organización.

-P-pero ¿Por qué? Eres muy buena y creo que estas a la altura.

-¿¡Por qué no te opusiste a eso!? –apuntó con el dedo a Squalo.

-¡Vroi! ¡Deja de estar gritando pedazo de mierda!

-¿Quién eres tú para tomar esa decisión sin consultarlo con el bastardo de Xanxus? –seguía alegando la chica.

-Shishishishi… eso te da puntos para el puesto –comentó el oficial de la tormenta.

-¿Poder maldecir al jefe libremente es requisito para el puesto, Bel-Sempai? –Le preguntó Fran. Ambos bajan por las escaleras.

-¡Ni creas que te dejare expresarte así de Xanxus-sama! –Apareció en defensa Levi, apuntando con una de sus armas a la Misuki.

-¡Oh! Misu-chan, confeccionare a ahora mismo tu uniforme –Salió de la nada Lussuria, en sus manos tenía una cinta con la cual intentaba tomar medidas del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Lussuria! ¡Basta! –Empujaba al impetuoso oficial del Sol para quitárselo de encima.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy –se despidió el jefe de los Cavallone.

-¡Quítense todos! –gritó y se abrió paso hasta llegar al rubio.

-Cuídate mucho, no hagas locuras.

-Gracias por todo Dino-sempai. Aunque no sé si esto fue lo mejor.

-Podría ser no tan malo –le sonrió.

-Eso espero.

Por gusto o no, sí que trabajaba rápido. Su uniforme estaba sobre la cama a la primera hora del día. Tomó una ducha antes de salir, extendió la casaca en el aire, contemplando el símbolo que caracterizaba a la organización de la cual ahora era parte. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió con ironía… ella había dicho que era un uniforme apestoso.

-Te queda perfecto –alabó su creación Luss.

-Le estoy haciendo un favor a su horrendo uniforme –dijo simpática mientras seguía viéndose de todos los ángulos posibles. No estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Tal vez al jefe le gustaría que usaras una falda corta –pensó en voz alta al verla.

-¡No usaré eso!

-Tienes piernas bonitas.

-¡Qué no!... santo cielo.

-¡Oh! Hablando de cielo…

-¿Qué?

-Squalo dijo que reportaras tu nuevo puesto ante el jefe.

-¡¿Qué yo que?!

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no lo hace él? Squalo es el capitán estratega y quien tomó la decisión por su cuenta.

-Dijo que no quiere escuchar los gritos de Xanxus-sama temprano por la mañana.

-¿Y cree que yo sí? –dijo fastidiada.

-Es una orden.

-Qué orden ni que nada.

-El jefe ordena a Squalo y él a nosotros, es una jerarquía.

-¡Que mentira! ¡Los he visto hacer lo que les da la gana!

-Bueno, al menos lo intente –dijo resignado.

-Como sea, son las siete y Xanxus despierta hasta las ocho. Iré a desayunar aprovechando mis nuevos beneficios como un oficial de varia –sonrió victoriosa.

-Misu-chan…

-¡Dije no! –azotó la puerta detrás de ella, dejando al afeminado varia hablando solo.

-Yo solo quería decir que el jefe ya está despierto. En fin.

Sonriente como ningún otro día en las instalaciones de Varia Misuki recorrió los pasillos de la mansión, informando a uno que otro que se encontraba en su paso del nuevo puesto que ahora le había sido asignado. Entró victoriosa al comedor, abriendo a sus anchas la puerta, por fin alguien le iba a servir la comida y no iba a ser ella quien se la preparara.

Poco a poco la curvatura ascendente de sus labios fue reduciéndose hasta paralizarse en una monótona línea, había quedado congelada al momento de verlo sentado en su habitual silla, con los pies sobre la mesa como siempre maleducadamente. Él pareció verla con algo de expectación, no esperándose precisamente verla vistiendo completamente las ropas del grupo al cual lideraba. Misuki balbuceó tonterías, estaba nerviosa puesto que desde su osado encuentro no se habían dado la cara. Apretó los puños, por mucho que le doliera ahora él era su jefe también, pero no por ello iba a dejarse intimidar… aún más.

Avanzó a paso firme, sintiendo como los ojos de Xanxus la seguían todo el tiempo. Jaló una silla –la más lejana al moreno posible- y tomó asiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Basura –renegó el hombre con su ronca voz.

-Me estoy sentando ¿Qué no ves?

-Largo.

-Disculpa, pero eso no va a ser posible. Vine a desayunar y no pienso levantarme hasta haber terminado mis alimentos.

-¿Por qué traes la ropa de Varia?

-Créeme que me molesta tanto como a ti, pero no tuve otra opción. Soy tu nuevo oficial de la nube.

-Entonces largo escoria –fue lo único que dijo, sorprendiendo a Misuki.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Sin reproches ni nada?

-Me importa una mierda lo que la basura de Squalo decida –bebió de su vaso con Whisky.

-Pero estamos hablando de tu organización, eres el jefe –la voz de ella se aplacó un poco.

-Haces mucho ruido –frunció el ceño.

-¿No te molesta que vaya a quedarme? –Preguntó con pena.

Ahí estaba otra vez, apuntándole sin miramientos con una de sus pistolas. Misuki sonrió, tal vez eso necesitaba, un distractor que pudiera sacarla de aquellos sentimientos tan dolorosos. Se paró de la silla, solo por esta vez no iba a seguirle el juego en sus peleas.

Tal vez era como Dino le había dicho, podría ser no tan malo estar en Varia. Solo esperaba con todas sus fuerzas poder superar su amor no correspondido. Lo miró una vez más antes de salir del comedor, ya no le apuntaba con su arma; al fin entendía que era un juego personal, uno al que sin querer comenzaba a tomarle gusto.

-Eres un bastardo infeliz, Xanxus –su sonrisa no era de burla, tampoco irónica, era simplemente una sonrisa de felicidad… que por alguna extraña razón él podía sacarle-. Mañana vendré a desayunar y te advierto que lo hare contigo o sin ti.


End file.
